Room With A View
by reilert79
Summary: Chris, David, and Miranda are still living at the temporary place, but someone is watching them...


***Room with a View***

***Chris and David's temporary apartment***

It's Monday. Chris and David have one more week until they are able to move into their new apartment.

Chris and David are dropping Miranda at school, and then meeting the contractor at the new place.

They have bought a lot of furniture, and items to replace what they lost, and have been putting all of it into a storage unit.

Chris has made them breakfast, and they are eating in the car.

They dropped Miranda off, and told her to have a good day, and then left.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris and David parked and walked into the lobby and went upstairs to their apartment.

The contractor, Eric was there.

"So, what do you think?"

"The floors are in great condition. The walls and the electricity seem to be in excellent condition as well. Most of what I have to tell you is about the room upstairs. I was able to get the doors off the closets up there and one is a nice size walk in closet, and the other is a bathroom. There is another closet up there that has no rods or shelves, so I drew up some plans in case you wanted to expand the bathroom into that space. I worked it out so that you will be able to move the stairs to another part of the room. It will take us a few days to get the floor filled, and you will need to order a staircase if you don't want wood, but this can work."

They went upstairs and saw the closet he was talking about.

"If you are going to redo her bathroom, can you take the tub out and put in a shower stall?"

"Sure. That tub is cracked so it would need replacing anyways".

Chris and David agreed that Miranda would need a bigger bathroom. This was one was the size of a bathroom on a cruise ship. There was literally no storage for anything. The walk-in closet was huge, and would be plenty spacious. David asked him to put doors back on that hang correctly, so that she could still have some privacy if she had friends over or something. And he told him that they would order the staircase that night, after she picked one out.

"There is a store that you can order from, and it will have some in person that she can climb up and down and try out'.

"Ok perfect".

They went back downstairs, and then began to discuss the terrace.

"I made the terrace just like the last one- with the wrought iron ½ way up, and we kept the plugs and added a spicket. This one is wider though, you will be able to put a table out there or a hammock, whatever."

"Great!"

Chris added "hot tub" to her list of things to do that night.

Chris was going to order the appliances to be delivered as soon as possible, and Eric said his guys could hook them up and install them. All they had left to do besides picking out the staircase and hot tub, was to buy furniture for their bedrooms.

"Can you do a step again in front of the window for Miranda?"

"Absolutely".

"We would like one in our room. What is the state of the bathroom in our room?"

"it's in good shape. The shower stall is excellent, and the tub is a little outdated but functional. It's big though".

"Ok. We will probably order a new tub for that one. So, that brings us to knocking down the stairs, installing new stairs, filling in the floor, expanding the upstairs bathroom, turning the tub into a shower stall, knocking down the wall around the current stairs, installing our kitchen appliances, installing a new bathtub in our bathroom, making a step upstairs, and making one in the master bedroom, and 3 doors. Can you also put some hooks in the walls outside so that we can hang a hammock? And I will pick out tiles tonight for the shower stalls and the kitchen backsplash."

She turned to David. "I know Miranda is going to want her room painted. Do we want to paint any other rooms?"

"Up to you babe".

She looked around. Most of the walls were bright white. Chris decided she wanted to have them paint the walls also.

"Again, we will have to nail down colors with Miranda tonight, so it will be tomorrow before I can tell you what colors. But yes, add painting this place to the list".

She and David went to measure each room. She also took a picture of each room from the doorway.

Eric totaled up everything, and gave them an approximate price, and David wrote him a check for ¾ of that and they agreed they would settle up when the job was done.

"I do believe this will take at least another week, possibly 2. So, you might want to extend where you are living now, if possible".

"Thank you, Eric, we appreciate it".

Chris and David left, and headed to get lunch and then back to their temporary place.

***Chris and David's temporary apartment***

Chris and David grabbed Mexican for lunch and got it to go. They brought it back to the apartment.

Chris was feeling very overwhelmed, and very frustrated. She wanted out of the temporary place, and into the new place NOW. She wanted all of this to be over with, and also to have never happened. She didn't know what she wanted to do as far as colors and decorating, because she had already made all of these decisions.

She printed off a floorplan of their new place, and began to think about colors, again.

She was going to make a list after she ate.

They sat down to eat, and David could see she was stressed.

"It's almost over babe. Really".

"I hope so."

"Well, the good news is, we only have to pack a few things this time. Everything else will be delivered. Moving day for you this time shouldn't be as stressful".

"That is a bright spot. Part of me feels foolish for wanting to move in and decorate though- what if it happens again?"

"We can't think like that. We can't, babe. If we are going to think like that, we might as well never leave the house."

"I know…"

They finished lunch, and David offered to go get Miranda from school so Chris could rest.

"Great, honey. Thank you".

She sat down with the paint chips book and started figuring out the colors.

She decided on cay blue for the kitchen, and made note that she wanted a backsplash that had an ocean blue and silver color scheme. She picked a few colors for their bedroom, like deep plum, impulsive purple, passionate purple, and she picked a few green and blue shades, like open seas, lark green and kiwi. She wanted to do the closet in purple or pink like she had last time, but she and David were sharing the closet this time, so it would be a color they agreed on. She knew she wanted a gray or light silver color in the rest of the house, and finally settled on a color called reflection.

She knew that she wanted to do an accent wall in their bedroom, and was going to let Miranda do one as well. She decided to put it away for a while, and went to the kitchen to focus on dinner.

She surveyed the contents of the fridge, and decided to make stuffed pasta shells with mini meatballs and a chopped salad.

She had just finished assembling the pasta shells when David and Miranda came in.

"Hiya kiddo. Good day?"

"Yeah, I guess".

"Sit on the couch, we need to chat about your room at the new place".

Miranda made herself a bowl of cereal and then sat on the couch.

"Ok, so Eric stated that he got the doors off the closets upstairs, and found a very large walk-in closet, a bathroom, and a closet without shelves or rods, so we told him to combine those two, and make the bathroom bigger. He stated that he could put the stairs on one end of the room, so that they aren't in the middle of the room and in the middle of the house. So, do you want the upstairs as your room?"

"Yes. Absolutely".

"Ok, so we need to decide colors for your room and what kind of staircase you want. There is a store that he told us about that we will go to after dinner. They have staircases that you can climb up and down and test out".

"That sounds fun… I guess".

She let her look at the paint chips, and she stated she wanted a bright purple.

"Do you want one wall to be special?"

Miranda thought for a minute.

"Remember when we lived at the first old house, before the penthouse?"

"Yes".

"Remember how you did the glitter on one wall? I want that".

Chris made notes of all of what Miranda was saying.

"Ok, so after dinner, we are going to go to the stairs store. And then we will go to a tile store and pick out some tiles. You can pick out the tiles you want in your shower. What color do you want for your bathroom?"

"I guess a different shade of purple. I like the shade Rosebay for my room. And I want to do sparkly silver trim, and sparkly silver doors. And in the bathroom, I want to do either a sparkly silver on all of the walls, and black sparkle trim and door, or a sparkly pink on all of the walls and an iridescent sparkly trim and doors."

"I think the black sparkle might look good. We can try it out. We can get some wood and see how it will look and get paint samples and add glitter to them".

Miranda nodded.

Chris got up and put the pasta shells in the oven. She started making a salad and Miranda got up and went to start on her homework.

They didn't have a table at this place, so they had been eating on the couch and in the chair and using the coffee table as a table.

"I am so ready to have normal furniture again, honey".

"I know, babe".

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"I know you are frustrated with this. I promise you, it will all be over soon".

He kissed her a few times, and then they went and sat on the couch. She showed him the list of paint colors that she had picked, and they were deciding on them together.

He liked reflection, that she had picked. He also liked the cay blue in the kitchen. He wasn't too keen on purple in the bedroom, but he came up with a compromise.

"We could paint the bedroom a gray/silver color and then get a purple bedspread. Or we could paint your side of the closet purple, and mine another color".

She agreed to both of those ideas. It's not like anyone is going to see the closet anyways, except family.

They decided on a light gray color called Snowbound for their bedroom, and a light blue-ish gray color called Raindrop for their bathroom. Chris felt a sense of accomplishment now that this major decision had been made.

Dinner was almost ready, so she got up to attend to that.

After they ate, they changed clothes and headed to the stairs store, and then to Lowe's.

***NYC Royal Stairs***

Chris, David and Miranda went inside the stairs store, and started to look around. They had told Miranda that she could pick the stairs because they wanted her to be comfortable using them, but that it would have to have a railing for safety, and it would need to be something practical that people could actually walk on.

After trying out a few models, both with her shoes on and with her shoes off, she chose a spiral staircase with a silver railing. The steps weren't loud as you go up and down, and they seemed to be sturdy.

Chris and David agreed on them, and the salesman confirmed they would fit in the space.

"We can deliver these by Monday at 5".

"Perfect".

David paid, and then they all headed to the car and headed to Lowe's.

***Lowe's***

Chris, David, and Miranda came into Lowe's, and started to look at tile. Miranda had stated she wanted a silver or light white color tile in the shower, and she didn't care if it was textured, as long as it was smooth. So, David helped her find some samples and she took her shoes off and stood on them to decide if they were worthy or not. She narrowed it down to 2 different ones. Chris, meanwhile, was picking out backsplash for the kitchen. She finally chose a white and silver hexagonal pattern. David came over and saw it, and agreed to it. She joined him and Miranda, and was looking at the tile that Miranda had chosen for her bathroom.

Chris and David picked a rectangular pattern for their shower, and Miranda picked a micro pebble one for hers.

All they had left to do was start ordering mattresses and appliances.

They walked over to the appliance section, and looked at the fridges and dishwashers. The salesman made them an offer they couldn't refuse, so they took it. They bought stainless steel everything-fridge, dishwasher, washing machine, dryer, microwave, double oven, and they picked the flat stovetop.

They decided to save mattress shopping for another day, and headed home.

***Chris and David's temporary apartment***

Chris and David and Miranda came in, and Miranda headed straight for her room. Chris was exhausted, and headed to put on her pj's, and then lay in bed.

She climbed in to bed and turned on the TV and fell asleep changing channels.

David climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her before falling asleep a little while later himself.

***Tuesday***

Chris woke up feeling somewhat better. She had slept well, which helped.

She took Miranda to school, and then went shopping for furniture. She looked at couches, beds, tables, end tables, dressers, oversized chairs, ottomans, and desks. She felt like her head was spinning. She took pictures of everything that she liked, and texted them to David. He agreed with some, and disagreed with others. In the end, they agreed on an extra-large couch like they used to have, an oversized chair and ottoman, a square coffee table, and a farm table for their dining table. She also ordered a queen sleigh bed for the guest room, and 2 double beds for the other rooms, a queen size mattress for Miranda, and a king size platform bed for her and David. She texted him pictures of a couple dressers, and they agreed to get one tall one and one wide one. They also got one for Miranda. She was overwhelmed, but she got through it, and headed home.

She stopped and grabbed lunch, and then headed to pick up Miranda.

They came home and Chris decided to take some time for herself and sat on the couch and read a while.

David came home and sat with her, and they snuggled up.

"Honey, I don't' feel like cooking tonight, so figure out what you want to order in and let's order it".

"Good deal, babe."

They tossed around a few ideas and finally decided on Italian, and ordered a few dishes.

While they were eating, Miranda looked at Chris and David and said "I have an idea".

"What is it?"

"When we move into the new place, and get settled, can we get a dog? Like a small one."

Chris hesitated. She wasn't really a dog person.

"I don't know how that's going to work. I mean, we will be on the 12th floor, so we won't be able to let it out easily."

"We could puppy pad train it. And we could crate train it also".

David looked at Chris. "Let's not decide now. How about we decide to think about it?"

Chris nodded.

"Ok, I guess I can accept that".

They finished dinner, and then Chris and David decided to watch a movie. She got in her favorite pajamas, and climbed into bed.

David turned to Chris.

"I think we should decide on the dog thing. I wouldn't mind having a dog, but I don't want to get one if it's going to be more work for you. If we get her a dog, I want her to take care of it."

"I agree. And with her being on the ski team, she isn't home enough to take care of it, so it will fall to me. And we are going to be on the 12th floor, so that means we can't just let it out, and it's going to have accidents."

"So, how would you feel about letting her have a different pet? Like a cat maybe? We could do a litter box".

"I am allergic to cats David."

"Oh".

"Well, I am going to ask her if she wants a different pet, and tell her that we will still discuss it".

"Sounds good".

They watched TV a little longer and then went to bed.

***Wednesday***

Chris took Miranda to school, and then went to their new building. She paid their HOA dues, and picked up the handbook regarding policies. She took a tour of the amenities, and saw the gym and the pool and picked up the keys to the mailbox. They were already getting mail there, so she picked that up too.

She ran a few more errands, and then picked up a salad and took it back to the temporary apartment.

After she picked up Miranda from school, they came home, and she started dinner. She was in the kitchen cooking, when Miranda came in.

"Chris, I was in my room, and I heard something, so I went and looked out the window, and there is this guy in the building across from us, and he was holding a gun to a woman's head."

"What? Show me!"

She took Chris to her room and showed her what window it was.

The guy looked out the window and saw Miranda and Chris looking at him. He stared for a moment, smiled and waved. Chris closed the curtains.

"Keep these curtains closed, kiddo. I don't want him to be able to see in here and see what you are doing".

Miranda nodded.

Chris returned to the kitchen. David came in, and Chris told him about it. He was concerned. He went and got the protective film to put over the windows, so that they could see out but nobody could see in. He came back and put it on, and then he ordered some to be delivered to the new place, and texted Eric that he wanted them to put that on the windows in all of the rooms.

He came back to the kitchen, and wrapped his arms around Chris from behind.

"Babe, I thought of an appropriate alternate pet idea for Miranda".

"What?"

"Something in an aquarium. Like a lizard, or a turtle".

"I am ok with that, but no snakes".

"Deal".

He kissed her and then went to talk to Miranda.

"Hey kiddo. Chris and I talked about the dog. We don't think it's a good idea. You are not home a lot due to the ski team, so you won't be there to take care of it, and the responsibility will fall to Chris and that's not fair. So, we talked about an alternative pet, and she is allergic to cats, but we agreed to something in an aquarium, like a lizard, or a turtle. But, absolutely, positively under no circumstances, can it be a snake".

"Ok. I think I know what I want. Can we go to the pet store and look around after dinner?"

"Sure, as long as your homework is complete".

Chris told them dinner was ready, and they went to the den to eat.

"Babe, Miranda and I are going to the pet store after dinner. Do you want to come with us?"

"No, I think I'm good".

They finished eating and then she cleaned the kitchen while David took Miranda to the pet store.

She was sitting on the couch reading when they came back. Miranda came in holding an aquarium and a cage, and David brought in several grocery bags.

"What did you get?"

"A Komodo dragon. Meet Copper".

Chris got up and looked in the cage.

The dragon was kind of an orange color.

"Girl or boy?"

"Girl. As she matures, she will slowly turn green. They named her Copper, but I think I am going to change it to Firefly".

"I like Firefly. She's cute, I suppose".

"We have to get her aquarium all set up, and then we can move her into it".

"Why did you get 2 cages?"

"Because she eats insects. So we have to keep the insects in one cage, and her in another".

"What kind of insects?" Chris' face was a little less cheery.

"Like crickets".

"Crickets. Mmmhmmm."

David spoke up then. "Miranda and I had a chat. This is her responsibility. You and I are going to buy the fresh vegetables for it, but she is responsible for cleaning out the cage and feeding it crickets. And when she isn't home, I will feed it the crickets, if you cut up the veggies".

"I can handle cutting up veggies".

David put the groceries away, and then they found a table to put the cage on. It took them a few minutes to put the sand in, and Miranda went to the courtyard to find some branches. She came back with a good one, and they put it in there along with a water dish.

She carefully reached in and picked Firefly up and put her inside the cage, and then David grabbed some kale and ripped it up and they put that in there too. Firefly immediately went to the kale and started eating.

David got the other cage set up next to Firefly's cage, and put the crickets in. He sliced up some oranges and put them in there for the crickets to eat. They were almost finished with a roll of paper towels, so he unrolled the paper towels and got the tube out and put that in the cricket's cage.

He explained it to Miranda. "Use these tongs to pick up the tube. The crickets will crawl into the tube, and you can just put the whole tube into the cage. After Firefly is done eating the crickets, you can just reach in and get the tube out, and put it back in the cricket's cage. Firefly needs to eat crickets in the morning before you go to school. At night, around dinner time, give her some kale or leafy greens. And change her water every couple days".

Miranda nodded. "Ok".

"Oh, and we need to turn the light on during the day, and off at night".

Chris started thinking that she could get used to this. The chirping of the crickets wasn't horrible, and Firefly was kind of cute.

She never dreamed she would have ever been a stepmom, much less allow a Komodo Dragon in the house, but here they are.

"Where are we going to put it in the new place?"

"Well, I was thinking that one of the guest rooms could be the place. It would be far enough across the apartment that we wouldn't hear the crickets at night. Miranda stated that she didn't want it in her room, and I agreed. We could put a bed in there and only use it if we really have to, and we can move the cage out if we have guests".

"I am ok with that. But I want the feeding and the cleaning of the cage to be her responsibility".

"We talked that out, and she knows that it is".

Chris had to admit that Firefly was kind of cute. Scary, but cute.

***Friday***

Chris woke up and took Miranda to school. Things were just going along. She was supposed to go to the new apartment today to sign for the delivery of their appliances and furniture.

Chris swung through Starbucks and then headed to the new apartment. She had brought her kindle, and some snacks and water to occupy herself. She was thankful that David had the forethought to order new toilets and sinks for the bathrooms, and to have the electric wiring checked out.

The contractor and his crew were there, and most of the apartment had been painted. Chris went from room to room taking pictures and texting them to David.

The furniture for the living room had been delivered, so at least she had somewhere to sit.

The first delivery man came with the mattresses and bedframes.

Chris heard the doorbell, and got up to get it.

She let them in and signed for it, and told them what rooms to put them in.

She went back to the couch and was reading again when she heard the second doorbell. But this time, it was more of a buzz, and not a bell. As she was walking to the door, a puff of smoke billowed out of the doorbell box on the wall, and sparks flew out.

She opened the door and let the appliance delivery man in. She signed for it, and he put the kitchen appliances in the kitchen and the rest in the laundry room.

She texted David that they needed a new doorbell. He told her to order one and he would stop by the store on his way home and pick it up. She picked one that had customizable tones, and asked Eric to dismantle the other one.

She went upstairs to see Miranda's room, and instantly fell in love with it. The black trim sparkled heavily, and the silver walls looked great in the bathroom. In her bedroom, the purple sparkly walls looked great with the silver sparkly trim and doors. It was coming along quite nicely. The stairs had been installed, and they weren't too loud when you go up or down them. She saw the step, and was somewhat jealous of the view Miranda would have.

She took a few pictures of Miranda's room to show her and then went downstairs.

She gathered her things, told Eric she was leaving and would be back tomorrow for the delivery of the rest of the furniture.

***Chris and David's temporary apartment***

Chris picked up Miranda and they headed to their temporary home. Miranda had a ski practice tomorrow, and a small competition on Sunday. They were planning on going to dinner tonight and maybe catching an off-Broadway play.

They came in and Miranda headed to check on Firefly, and then to her room.

Chris texted David to see when he would be home.

"Soon, babe".

"Good".

Chris went to change for the play, and decided to wear black skinny jeans, black peep toe wedges, and a shimmery pink top.

She was ready when David got home.

"Hi babe". He came over and kissed her.

"Hi honey". She kissed him back a few times.

He put the doorbell on the table and she started looking at it. It was beautiful- silver scroll detail with a pearl bell, and you could choose what the tone sounded like from 14 pre-programmed ones. It had an app that you could download to switch them.

David changed his clothes, and found Chris in the kitchen cutting up some kale and spinach to put in Firefly's tank, and slicing oranges for someone else to put in with the crickets.

David called Miranda in to feed Firefly, and told her they were about to go to dinner.

"Can I stay here?"

"Well, I suppose." He pulled out $30 and gave it to her so she could order dinner.

He and Chris got their things and left.

***Benihana***

Chris and David decided to go to Benihana for dinner. They got there early so they would get to the play on time. Chris pulled up the app on her phone that told her what plays were on tonight, and they picked one. David bought the tickets through the app, and then they finished their dinner.

Meanwhile, things at home were getting pretty interesting.

***Chris and David's temporary apartment***

Miranda was in her room, and noticed that the film that had been put on her windows was coming off. She went over to reattach it and saw that it wouldn't. She went to get more, but the roll was empty. She took it off her window and decided to just keep the curtains closed. She yanked them closed, and then the curtain rod fell off and fell apart.

So much for that.

She decided to have her dad fix it when he got home.

She had moved her bed closer to the window, and was sitting on her bed when she noticed the guy in the building across. Same guy as the other day. But this time, instead of holding a gun to someone else's head, he was using binoculars and a camera. Every time he saw Miranda watch them, he took her picture. She got freaked out, so she thumbtacked a blanket over the window, and went and sat in the den.

Chris and David were in the play, and had texted Miranda they would be home by 10.

She was nervous, and kept looking at the clock.

She tried watching a movie, but she was still nervous.

She texted Lisa.

"What are you doing?"

"Wade just dropped me off, what are you doing?"

"I am home. Dad and Chris went to dinner and a play. There's a guy watching me from his building so I am staying in the den".

"Um, stay away from the windows. I will be right there".

Miranda was relieved that Lisa was coming over.

Lisa got there in 10 minutes, and knocked on the door. Miranda cracked it, saw that it was Lisa, and then closed the door, and took the chain off to let her in.

"Munchkin, you ok?"

"I'm fine, just sketched".

"Show me where he is".

They went to Miranda's room, and pulled the blanket back. She pointed out what the apartment was. The guy was there with binoculars, and then as soon as he saw them, he grabbed his camera and took a pic.

"Yeah, that's' sketchy. Did you tell Aunt Chris?"

"Yes, and she told my dad and he put this stuff on the windows so that you can't see. But it came off and we don't have anymore".

Lisa went to Chris and David's room, and looked out their window. You couldn't see the guy's apartment from their room.

"Well, we just need to tell Aunt Chris that he was taking pics tonight and stay away from the windows."

She tried to fix the curtain rod, but it wasn't fixable.

They went and sat in the den, and Miranda showed her Firefly.

"Why a bearded dragon?"

"Well, I wanted a dog. Chris said no. I wanted a cat, and she said she was allergic. So, Dad got her to agree to something in an aquarium, and she said ok, as long as it wasn't a snake. So, we went to the pet store, and they didn't have much except fish, which would have been a pain in the ass to move".  
"Miranda, don't say ass".

"Ok. Anyways, we looked at the lizards but their lizards were very tempermental. So, we kept looking and it was this, or a bunny. So, Dad starts asking the salesperson how to care for each of these, and this was cheaper overall. They eat less and they live longer and they require less maintenance".

"Can you pet it?"

"I think so. I haven't yet, though, because I am scared".

"What do you feed it?"

"Fresh crickets in the morning, and fresh kale or spinach at night".

"Crickets? Gross!" Lisa shuddered.

"Yeah, we have to get 100 crickets every week, and then we put them in that aquarium, and there is a paper towel roll and we put that in there and they crawl into it, so then in the morning when I am going to feed Firefly, I just stick the tube in there. They crawl out and she eats them".

"I could never do that…".

"Yes, you could. It's not that bad".

Miranda showed her on her phone how she saw a cage that she was thinking about getting, where it was like 2 cages connected side by side, and you could put the crickets in one cage and the dragon in the other.

"See the tunnel has this thing that you pull up and it lets the crickets go back and forth, or the dragon could go up and get the crickets. And you can block them off to make it so that all the crickets don't go, just a few will go".

"But you still have crickets in the house". Lisa was not going to be swayed.

Lisa left Miranda in the den, and headed to her room to look out the window. The guy saw her, but didn't grab his camera.

"That's interesting. He was taking pics of you, and taking pics of you and me, but not of me. So, he must just want pics of you".

"Gross!"

They stayed in the den after that. Lisa texted Chris and told her that she was there with Miranda.

"Is she ok?"

"Yes, but she got scared and texted me so I just came over".

"thank you, sweetie, we will be home soon".

She and Miranda made ice cream sundaes, and found a movie on TV. Before they knew it, Chris and David were back.

Chris came in and came and sat with them.

"What happened?"

"Well, I was sitting on my bed. And I noticed that the film that we put on the windows was coming off, so I went to push it back on and it just fell off. And it wouldn't stick anymore. So I went to your room to get some more, but there wasn't enough. So, I was just going to tell you guys so we could get some tomorrow. But when I was looking out the window, that guy was out there, and he kept using binoculars and taking my pic with a camera, and it sketched me out. So, I texted Lisa and told her and she said she was gonna come over. And when I tried to close the curtains, the rod broke so I had to thumbtack a blanket over the window instead".

"We came in here and then after like 45 minutes, I went back to the window alone, and he was looking at us still, and using binoculars, but he didn't take my picture. So, he took her picture. And he took our picture together, but he won't take my picture".

"Ok. Well, I am going to call the police and file a report. Not sure there is much that can be done, but the good news is we are going to be moving out of here soon".

"We will get some more film and another curtain rod to hang up tomorrow".

Chris turned to Lisa. "So, you saw Firefly, huh?"

"Yes. I can't believe Miranda picked a bearded dragon for a pet".

"Same here. But so far, it's been ok. She has been taking care of her. David told her it was her deal, and that all we were going to do is cut the veggies up and pay for the veggies. The crickets and the maintenance of the cage are her responsibility".

"Is it loud?"

"Only when it's chasing the crickets. Otherwise, it's very calm and docile".

"Do you hear the crickets chirping?"

"Only when we first got them. But it didn't drive me as crazy as I thought it would".

Miranda showed Chris the cage she was wanting, and Chris agreed that would be a great setup and make for easier care and maintenance.

Chris went and looked out the window in Miranda's room and saw that the guy was still there. He was still using binoculars and Chris could see that he had a camera. She counted and saw that he was on the 5th balcony, facing south. She was concerned, and called the local precinct.

"Hi, this is Lieutenant Keeler, I need some detectives to come to my apartment please. We have a situation that is going on".

They said they would be right out, and she hung up the phone.

She asked Lisa to stay so that she could give her statement, and Lisa agreed.

They sat on the couch.

"So, how is it going with Wade?"

"Great. He's perfect. We are exclusive, and so happy".

"That's wonderful. How are Bridgit and Grant?"

"Oh they are so cute together. And they are perfect and exclusive too".

"That's wonderful! I am so happy you girls have found someone".

"The guys want to come on our vacation, but they are insisting on paying their own airfare, and chipping in for a room".

"They are more than welcome, sweetie. Maybe Miranda can bring a friend, so that way she and the friend can have their room, we can have our room, and you and Wade can have a room, and Bridgit and Grant and Charlie can have a room, and if your parents go, they can have a room".

"Perfect. I am so ready for sun and fun, and relaxing".

"Me too. When is the ski season over?"

"We have this competition this weekend, and one the next weekend, and then area regionals and we will be done. If Miranda places first in the regionals, she will get to go to Nationals, out in Wyoming, the week after our Spring Break trip".

"Seriously? That's amazing. How long of a competition is it?"

"I think she would fly out Wednesday, and fly home Sunday night".

"Not too bad".

"Oh, Chris. They voted and we have a schedule change for Spring Break. We get two weeks instead of one. So, we will be on our class trip in Canada, then the first week of Spring Break is when we are going to , and then the week after that, I get be home and go to Wyoming if we win".

"That's awesome, kiddo. You won't have to miss school at all".

The police knocked on the door and Chris let them in.

She explained everything to the detectives, and they took a report.

"As you know Lieutenant Keeler, we can't keep someone from looking out their window. But, taking pictures is suspect. All we can do is ask him to delete the pictures, unless we find that he is doing something illegal with them. If that's the case, would you like to press charges?"

"Yes, I would".

They took the report and then went across to the other building to check it out and told her they would be back.

David and Chris were sitting with Lisa and Miranda, when the police came back about an hour later.

"Well, he had pictures of Miranda on his camera. And we think he might have been planning on selling them online. We have him under arrest, due to what we saw in his apartment- he's a sex offender who hasn't registered, so we are also charging him with that. We will need you to write out your statement and turn them in as soon as possible, Lieutenant".

"No worries, we will do exactly that."

"Thank you, officer".

"Yes, thank you".

The officers left, and then Lisa said goodnight and left, after promising Chris that she would text her the minute she got home.

Chris locked the door, and headed to put on her pajamas. Miranda was already in her pajamas, and she asked David to come in her room.

"Do you think he can see in my room with the blanket up?"

"No, kiddo. Plus he's going to jail tonight, so he won't be there to look anyways".

She nodded.

Everyone was on edge, but they were ready to get moved out of there and into the new place.

Chris and David headed to bed, and set their alarm for the next morning.

***A few hours later***

Chris was sleeping hard. David had his arms around her and he was sleeping as well. Out of nowhere, Chris woke up and sat up and called out "Lights! Ceiling Fans! Bath towels". She was sweating and panicky, and panting. David sat up with her and put his arm around her and she reached over and got her water, and drank some. She was too anxious to go back to sleep, so she went to the den to lay on the couch.

She crept to the den, and as she turned around to sit on the couch, she saw him. He was in Miranda's room.

He had broken the door lock, and slipped inside. She grabbed David and grabbed her gun, and they went into Miranda's room.

She flipped the lights on, and yelled "Freeze, police!".

He put his hands up and backed away. Miranda woke up and screamed.

David rushed in and rushed to her side. "It's ok. Chris has this under control. We are just going to go into the other room and let her do her thing ok?"

Miranda nodded.

She ran past them and headed to Chris and David's room.

David looked right at the guy. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Dale Longmire".

"What the hell do you want with my daughter?"

"Just trying to make some money".

David looked right at the guy. Then, out of nowhere, he punched him right in the face and laid him out.

He turned around and looked at Chris. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah, you tripped".

She motioned for David to call the cops and he went and got his phone and called them. Miranda was shaking on the bed. David called Lisa and asked her to come. She said she would come right away.

Chris asked David to bring her robe, so that she wasn't in her nightgown when they got there.

He helped her put her robe on, and then she frisked Longmire, and got him a tissue for his nose.

Lisa arrived, and David sent her in to comfort Miranda.

Chris could hear them talking, but she didn't know what they were saying.

The officers arrived right after that, and Chris identified herself and they took him into custody.

"He was arrested earlier tonight for taking pictures of our daughter, and being an unregistered sex offender. How in the hell is he out right now?"

They pulled his case up.

"He was the last case in night court, and that judge released him on $200 bond".

Chris was livid. She couldn't believe it. She was going to appeal to Feldberg.

She and David pressed charges of breaking and entering, and he was taken into custody. Chris called the night Sargent and she agreed to have him held until Monday for another judge.

She texted Feldberg that they needed to talk for sure, before the weekend was up.

Lisa assured her that Miranda was ok, she was just scared.

"She wants to come spend the night at my house. Is that ok?"

"Yes, that's fine"

Chris went to her. "Did he touch you, kiddo?"

"No. I didn't know he was there till you flipped the light on".

"Ok. Do you want to stay at Lisa's or do you want to stay at a hotel?"

"Lisa's"

"Ok, get your stuff. Take your ski stuff too, and you can just go with her to practice and the competition."

David was looking at the door. The door knob was completely broken. He was able to lock it, but only from the outside. It wouldn't stay locked on the inside. They decided to push the table in front of it, and David said he would replace it tomorrow.

Lisa and Miranda left, with Chris and David giving her a ton of thank you's.

They pushed the table in front of the door and called it a night.

Chris looked at the clock as they got in to bed. It was 2:43 a.m.

***Later that morning***

Chris and David slept till 9:45. David got up and showered and went to get a new door and a new doorknob.

Chris stayed home so that their things wouldn't be at risk.

Feldberg texted and told Chris that he would file a complaint with the court over the night judge's error, and that starting immediately, she and Mary Beth would get all of the equipment- handcuffs, gun and ammunition, vests, the works.

"I am charging Mr. Longmire with: stalking, intent to distribute child pornography, being an un-registered sex offender in the presence of children, 2 counts, breaking and entering, and attempted kidnapping. Is your stepdaughter ok?"

"She's fine. I didn't put her through a rape kit because I don't think he touched her. He was steps away from her bed when I got him, and I saw him entering the room, so I don't think he touched her, thank goodness".

"Good call. Depending on what he tells us in questioning, I am possibly going to charge him with conspiracy to commit human trafficking".

"Thank you, please keep me updated".

"will do".

David got back with the door and some locks.

"I called the landlord and told him I was doing this. He was thankful."

"I am so ready to get out of here. We need to update the locks in the new place, babe".

"We will. And we will have an alarm system, too".

Chris helped David take the old door off, and then helped him hang the new door, and then she went and showered and dressed while he put the locks on.

Bridgit and Grant came over, with Charli, and were concerned.

"We are fine, Miranda is sketched, as she says, but fine. She spent the night with Lisa last night".

"She texted me this morning and said there had been a breakin".

"Yeah, he busted the lock on the old door, and was able to just pop the door open. We didn't have the chain on".

"Lesson learned".

Chris agreed with David. She felt extremely guilty since she was the one who locked the door.

"It was just so flimsy, I didn't think it would hold anything.". David could tell she felt horrible.

"Nobody blames you, babe. He shouldn't have come in here, no matter what".

Charli woke up and reached for Aunt Chris, so Chris held her for a few minutes and then gave her a bottle. She was just smiling and having a great time afterwards, while Chris held her.

"Lisa and I talked about the vacation. If the guys want to come, that's fine. We will reconfigure the rooms".

"Great! I am so ready".

"Me too!".

David finished with the door locks, and tested them out. They worked, so he ran to make duplicate keys real quick, and then came back.

Chris was showing Bridgit and Grant the pics of the new apartment.

"That place looks amazing!"

Grant was in awe.

"I can't wait to see it when it's all put together".

"me too!"

"Do you guys need help moving?"

"I don't think so, this time. We had to order everything new, so we really don't have anything to pack. This furniture stays here, and the rest is being delivered. We have our clothes, but I will probably start taking those over during the day this coming week. We are hoping to be in by Friday".

"Awesome!"

Bridgit and Grant and Charlie left then, so Charli could go nap. Chris and David sat down and Chris wrote out her statement on both events last night to give to Feldberg. She texted Mary Beth about it and Mary Beth was shocked.

Chris grabbed the laptop and started looking at ceiling fans. She picked out one for each room, and they agreed to pay the guys extra to install them. They would be delivered next Wednesday, and installed Thursday.

She also started searching for lights and light fixtures. David could replace the chandelier, and they picked one out together. The old one had candelabra bulbs, but this one had a more modern design, with a finished platinum look.

They had been sitting there for about 45 minutes, when Chris got tired of it and put the laptop away.

She curled up to David and they started watching TV.

"Babe, is Miranda spending the night at the ski resort tonight?"

"Yes".

"So we have the apartment to ourselves?"

"All night".

"Well, in that case…"

He leaned over and kissed her passionately.

She responded in kind, and they were soon in the bedroom, making love. Chris gave him a back massage, and then he gave her one, and then they made love again. She was totally relaxed by the time they ordered dinner from their favorite sushi place.

They ate in their robes and then went back to bed.

Chris missed Miranda and so did David, but couple time was good for them too.

***Sunday***

David took Chris out to breakfast before they headed up to the ski competition.

It was a nice day for a drive, and David could tell that Chris was still a little unsettled. He had an idea up his sleeve, but wanted to feel it out first.

They arrived at the ski competition, and found Bridgit and Lisa.

Chris had gotten Lisa a nice gift card for helping them out the other night.

"Thank you, honey for coming to get Miranda and for coming over. We depend on you too much, but we couldn't' make it without you". She hugged her and handed her the gift card.

She hugged Bridgit too. "We appreciate you too, sweetie. We just don't depend on you as much because you have Charli".

"I understand".

The ski competition began shortly after, and Miranda was first in all three events. This competition was snowboarding, downhill skiing, and slalom. She placed first in all three events, and brought home three gold medals.

David agreed to take everyone out to dinner, and they picked a really good steakhouse about an hour away from the city.

After a nice dinner, they headed home.

Miranda hugged Lisa and Bridgit for a long time. David and Chris reassured her that she would be safe at the temporary apartment.

She got in the car and headed home with them.

***in the car***

"Kiddo, we replaced the door and got stronger locks. It's safe now, we promise".

"I still feel sketched".

"Well, what if we take the old door and prop it up against your window so that no one can see in?"

"Yeah, lets do that".

She was quiet for a little bit. "Did anyone feed Firefly today?"

"I gave her some Kale this morning. We will stop so you can get some crickets and then she can have those tonight".

"Who is going to take care of her when we are on vacation?"

"There is a girl at my office who housesits. I was thinking of asking her".

"I hope she likes reptiles".

They got home and went inside.

***Chris and David's temporary apartment***

They came in and put their stuff down. Miranda fed Firefly some crickets, and gave her a little extra to make up for not being there this morning.

She gobbled them up superfast. Miranda put Firefly in her travel cage so she could clean the cage out, and change her water.

When she got her back in, Firefly let her pet her and hold her some. She did for a few minutes and then put her in the big cage and turned the light off.

She headed to get ready for bed, and Chris went in and told her about the ceiling fan and showed her the pictures of her room.

"I think I want to paint a design on my ceiling fan. Would that be ok?"

"I don't see why not".

They chatted for a little bit about what was going on that week, and then Chris left so Miranda could go to bed.

Chris went to wash her face and change into her pajamas.

She and David were laying in bed.

"Honey, I have an idea. How about if tomorrow night, when you get home from work, you and I and Miranda either pack what we can live without for the week and take it to the new place and get it set up, or we pack it and I will take it Tuesday during the day and set it up. That way we won't have to move as much stuff later on".

"That's a great idea, babe".

He was quiet for a minute. "Babe, do you remember your nightmare before you woke up to find the guy last night?"

"Yeah. It was silly. We had moved into the new place, and didn't have lights at all, because I had forgotten to get us ceiling fans or lights. So, we were trying to move in and it was dark and it was all my fault".

"Babe, nothing is going to be your fault. This move is stressful on all of us, and so was the fire. But it isn't your fault. We are all in this together".

"I know. But you are working and Miranda's a kid, so the design décor has fallen to me, which is fine. But, I've never literally had to start over with absolutely nothing."

"I know. And you are doing it right. It's ok".

She wrapped her arms around him, and he tried to comfort her. She fell asleep soon, and they slept wrapped up all night.

***Monday***

Chris woke up and took Miranda to school, and dropped her off. She went to the new apartment so that the alarm system people could come install their alarm, and to wait for the delivery of their dining room table and chairs, dressers, and kitchen table and chairs. She saw that the bed had been assembled so she lugged and managed to put the mattresses on the bed. She went upstairs to Miranda's room and got her mattress into place. The bathroom looked amazing. They had just finished the tile. She was so excited to see it coming together.

The tub she had picked for their bathroom had been installed as well. She got things squared away in the guest room, and then came out to the kitchen. She had put the doorbell on the counter. One of the workmen picked it up.

"Oh, my husband is going to install that tonight".

"I can do it now, if you'd like. No charge".

"Sure. Thank you".

She downloaded the app and listened to the sounds, and selected the one that had 4 tones with it. She decided that if Miranda and David didn't like it, they could vote and change it.

She got a lot more done, like hanging up some of her clothes, and putting her shoe rack together, and organizing the kitchen drawers, and getting the office furniture set up how she wanted it.

The delivery men got there and brought in the dressers and nightstands. She directed them as to what piece went where, and they took and placed each one right where she said. The only one that was tough was the one for Miranda's room, because the stairs were a little tricky to maneuver. After everything was set up, Chris had an idea.

She texted David and asked him to facetime her.

A few minutes later, she and David were facetiming.

"Honey… I want to show you something.". She held the phone out, and walked it around the apartment.

"Now it's not perfect, but, I think we could sleep here tonight, if we all pitch in to put sheets on the bed and put our clothes in the closet. I already put some of yours and some of mine in the closet. The dressers were delivered today, and I put the mattresses on the bed myself, and the kitchen drawers are organized. We don't have ceiling fans, but we can run to Target and get tall lamps and short lamps and tower fans and make it work, honey. What'd ya say?'

"I agree. I also say that my last client has left, and I can come now. So, what if I come get you, and then we pick up Miranda, and then we go pack some stuff and start bringing loads?"

"Perfect. Can't wait!. Love you".

"Love you babe".

She put the sheets and comforters that went in each room on the beds, and then she started making a list of what each room needed, so that they could get it when they went shopping that night. Her list included bath towels (all 3 sizes)/8 sets per bathroom, bath rugs, a rug for the front of the sink, new dishes, glasses, and silverware, new utensils such as spatulas and knives for the kitchen; new TV's for the bedrooms and den; groceries for the next few days, TV trays, a table of sorts for Firefly; new beach towels, hardware for David to hang their curtains, and new extension cords and surge protectors to plug in everything, plus the fans and lamps and lights that David had mentioned.

They were going to have to take 2 cars just to get all that stuff.

David came in and kissed Chris and took a quick look around before they left to go get Miranda.

They talked about what else they had to get and agreed to take 2 cars.

"It's happening, babe. We are moving in".

"I know. I am beyond ready".

They picked up Miranda, and then headed home. They filled her in on the plan.

"Good. I am ready to leave the creepy place behind".

Miranda texted Lisa and Bridgit that it was move in day, and they were so excited.

"Are you guys going right now?"

"We are taking a big load over and dropping it off, and then we are going to Target and getting a crap ton of stuff and then taking it to the new house. I don't know if we are coming back here or not".

"Gotcha".

Everyone changed clothes, and everyone started packing. Miranda packed all of her stuff into her duffle bags, and the rest fit in to three boxes. Not too bad. Chris packed all of her clothes into 2 duffle bags and 4 garment bags. David's fit into 4 garment bags and 2 duffles.

One of the best things Chris had designated in the new place was a Christmas tree closet. The other was a closet strictly for duffle bags, suitcases and garment bags.

After they were packed, they took everything to the car. They packed the Range Rover first, and then packed the Jeep. The only thing left to be packed was Firefly. So, Miranda went and packed up Firefly and put her in the backseat with all of her gear.

Chris went through each room and verified that they had everything, so she and Miranda sat in the Range Rover while David turned the keys in and checked them out.

Afterwards, they drove to the new apartment.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris, David, and Miranda came in and started unloading the car. After they were done, they spent a few minutes putting some stuff away and then they got ready to go to the store. David gave Miranda her key, and told her the alarm code. She waited till they weren't looking and put it under the doormat outside. She texted Lisa the code, and location of the key, and they headed to the store.

***Target***

Chris had split the list into sections, and made a list of things that she and David wouldn't' have to approve of. She gave that list to Miranda so that she could get that on her own while she and David got the rest.

After about an hour, they were able to meet up. Chris verified they had everything on the list, and Miranda had added a few things, but it was ok. They went to checkout. They had 4 carts full. They packed both cars and then headed to the new apartment.

Just as they pulled up, Chris remembered they hadn't picked up dinner.

"Let's unpack and then order something".

"Great idea".

David got them three elevator carts and they loaded them with the bags and took it to their apartment.

Miranda went first and opened the door.

As they came in, Lisa, Bridgit, Wade and Grant yelled "Surprise!".

Chris soon realized that they had been there while they were gone, and they had stocked the fridge, and put sheets and comforters on all the beds, and unpacked what they could.

"You guys are the best". Chris hugged them all.

"We also brought you guys dinner, from your favorite Mexican place."

"How did you get in?"

"Well, we told Miranda we wanted to surprise ya'll, so she gave us the alarm code and put her key under the mat".

"Well, that little stinker". Miranda giggled.

Everyone pitched in to unload the carts and put away the cold stuff. They went ahead and ate dinner then, and decided to do the rest after dinner.

Chris was exhausted, but she pushed through. She and Lisa got the tower fans set up, and put the bath towels away. The guys helped Miranda get Firefly set up, and she fed her.

The guys also helped David set up the TV's in each room, and David set up the Apple TV also. Bridgit and Lisa set the lamps up and got the surge protectors in place and the charging stations set up.

Around 10 p.m., it was all done. They had successfully moved in 7 hours.

"Guys, we can't thank you enough. You all were lifesavers".

"Aunt Chris. You did it for us, and we did it for you. That's all".

Lisa explained to Wade how she was beaten by her previous boyfriend and Chris and David literally moved her things from one place to the next in a matter of hours. Then, when she got out of the hospital, they came over and set up her apartment from nothing to fabulous in a day.

"Yeah, and they did the same for me when Charli and I moved. Aunt Chris is always showing up for us".

"You are my girls. We are Cagneys! That's what we do".

Chris and David thanked them profusely, and Miranda came down and told everyone good night. She loved her room. It was perfect. She went back upstairs, and then Lisa, Wade, Grant, and Bridgit left. Chris insisted on paying for Charli's babysitter, so she gave Bridgit some cash.

"Goodnight guys. Thanks again".

They closed the door, set the alarm, and headed for bed.

Chris still couldn't believe that everything was done.

David was in their room looking out the window.

"What are you looking at?"

"The beautiful skyline." She went over and wrapped her arms around him and watched with him.

"Just what I always wanted, honey".

"What, babe?"

"A room with a view".


End file.
